Daily Lives of Heart Pirates
by 3limas
Summary: Serie de One Shots sobre los pequeños detalles que, según me gusta imaginar, animan las vidas de los piratas Heart.
1. Capítulo 1

_**N/A:** Hola, buenas, aquí la autora. Me ha parecido que la una y cuarenta y siete minutos de la mañana es una hora tan buena como cualquier otra para subir a ffnet estos one-shots que escribí hace mil años._

_La idea original era escribir ni más ni menos que treinta historias cortas, algunas relacionadas entre sí, y otras no, sobre la vida diaria de los piratas Heart. Empecé a escribirlas desordenadas, pero, cuando llegué a una en la que Shachi le pegaba una paliza a unos atracadores, me di cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de cómo escribir escenas de acción, me desanimé, y abandoné el fic. Ahora, meses después, he pensado que me da pena que las historias que escribí nunca vean la luz. Pero tampoco voy a ponerme a trabajar en ellas de nuevo, así que las voy a subir sin editar, tal cual están, y que Dios se apiade de nosotros._

_Una cosa más: apenas hay romance —un poco de Penguin x Shachi—, y apenas sale Law. Además, como no se conocen demasiados piratas Heart, cuando escribí esto me tomé la libertad de inventarme unos cuantos._

_¡Saludos! Y espero que os guste._

* * *

><p>En aquel submarino la actividad comenzaba por la mañana temprano, en cuanto el insistente martilleo del despertador perforaba los oídos de los piratas Heart. Eran las seis de un nuevo día y el sol acababa de salir. Aunque, en la inmensa oscuridad del océano, aquello poco importaba.<p>

Las luces produjeron un chisporroteo al encenderse y Shachi se incorporó en la cama con un gesto de dolor. A su alrededor, sus compañeros también comenzaban a despertarse. Algunos saltaban con agilidad de sus literas y otros, medio dormidos, chocaban entre sí en el estrecho pasillo que formaban dos largas filas de literas. El mejor amigo de Shachi, un joven de cabello negro llamado Penguin con el que compartía litera, apagó el despertador a manotazos. El aparato cayó al suelo con estrépito sobresaltando a todo el mundo y levantando murmullos de desagrado. Shachi acentuó la mueca de su rostro, molesto por el ruido; y Penguin levantó la cara de la almohada con un balbuceo.

—Buenos días —murmuró el joven sin abrir los ojos—.

Shachi no solía levantarse de buen humor.

—Has roto el despertador, imbécil —dijo por toda respuesta—.

—¿Sí? —contestó Penguin sin inmutarse—.

Shachi gruñó y dirigió una mirada de desprecio a su amigo, que había vuelto a enterrar la cabeza despeinada bajo las mantas. A Penguin le gustaba mucho dormir. Casi siempre era Shachi, ya vestido y arreglado —todo lo arreglado que un pirata puede estar—, quien lo obligaba a levantarse dando voces, pero esa vez decidió no dejar dormir a su amigo ni un minuto más.

El despertador había ido a parar al medio del pasillo, donde su entereza peligraba amenazada por los grandes pies de los adormilados piratas. Shachi lo recogió quejándose en voz alta y, sin dudar ni un segundo, se lo lanzó a la cabeza a su amigo. Penguin aulló de dolor y se incorporó inmediatamente en la cama, frotándose la coronilla y mirando a su amigo con incomprensión.

—No está roto —dijo Penguin tomando el despertador y examinándolo detenidamente—. Está perfectamente. Mira, está en buen estado.

—Cállate ya y sal de la cama —replicó Shachi—.

Penguin obedeció, dando un leve respingo cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo del submarino.

—¿Dónde está mis zapatillas? —preguntó, mirando por todas partes—. ¿Las has movido de su sitio?

—Yo no he tocado tus zapatillas —respondió Shachi de malos modos—. Las habrá pateado alguien por ahí.

—¡Qué frío está el suelo!

—Porque es de metal, imbécil.

Penguin se echó a reír resoplando por la nariz.

—¿Te imaginas que hubiese metales inteligentes y metales imbéciles? —dijo, risueño—. ¿Cómo serían?

Shachi, que estaba haciendo su cama, se detuvo y, colgado de las escaleras de su litera, dirigió una mirada hastiada a su amigo.

—Tan temprano por la mañana no, Penguin, por favor —rogó—.

—¿Crees que este submarino sería inteligente? —continuó Penguin— Apuesto a que el despertador sería de los estúpidos.

—Y yo apuesto a que tú eres el único estúpido aquí —dijo Shachi lanzándole una almohada a Penguin—.

El muchacho esquivó el objeto con facilidad e, inmediatamente, se dirigió hacia su taquilla, sacó de ella una toalla limpia y anunció:

—Me voy a duchar.

—Eh, yo me ducho primero —le recordó Shachi—.

Penguin hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su amigo.

—¡Serás cabrón! —gritó Shachi atravesando la habitación a zancadas—. ¡Es mi turno! ¡Yo me ducho siempre primero!

Antes de que Shachi pudiera alcanzarlo, Penguin se había colado en el cuarto de baño y ocupado la última ducha que quedaba libre. Shachi aporreó la puerta.

—¡Sal, hijo de puta! ¡Me toca a mí!

—¡Salgo en cinco minutos, Shachi! —replicó Penguin lanzando su pijama por el hueco superior de la puerta de la ducha—.

—¡No! ¡Sal ya, desgraciado!

Ante la negativa de su compañero, a Shachi no le quedó otra opción que hacer uso de su colorido repertorio de agravios y ofensas, el más variado de toda la tripulación, que abarcaba desde sorprendentes insultos dobles como "estúpido idiota" hasta originales mofas del estilo de "maldita lechuga podrida". El joven pelirrojo continuó dando golpes durante todo el tiempo que Penguin pasó duchándose, provocando la risa de todos los compañeros que pasaron por el baño. Cuando el joven por fin salió, rodeado por una nube de vapor y con el cabello negro goteando, Shachi, iracundo, se le lanzó al cuello. Penguin se rió, aumentando todavía más el enfado de Shachi.

—Ya puedes pasar —dijo el muchacho escabulléndose con rapidez hacia los dormitorios—.

—¡Agh, qué idiota eres!

* * *

><p>—Hoy Shachi no está teniendo un buen día.<p>

Quien acababa de hablar era Kujira, el miembro más joven de la tripulación de los piratas Heart y mano derecha, a pesar de sus diecinueve años, del capitán Law en el quirófano.

Era la hora de comer y Shachi todavía seguía lanzando miradas asesinas a Penguin. Los piratas Heart estaban sentados a la mesa, buscando algún tema sobre el que bromear, y hurgando con los tenedores en los platos de arroz. Shachi apartaba con gesto de fastidio los trozos de comida que no le gustaban y se quejaba en voz alta sobre el sabor de los puerros. Kujira lo miraba divertido, bajo la visera de su gorro blanco.

—Claro que no tengo un buen día —dijo Shachi, levantando la mirada al reconocer la voz de su amigo—. Como que me he tenido que congelar nada más levantarme por culpa del idiota de Penguin.

Kujira miró a Shachi con una sonrisa escéptica en los labios. Por todos era sabido que Penguin tenía la capacidad de hacer enfadar a Shachi sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Y Shachi era, probablemente, el miembro de la tripulación que peor genio tenía. Muchos se preguntaban cómo podían convivir tan pacíficamente en el mismo camarote y compartiendo la misma litera, aún cuando el concepto de "pacífico" incluía, en este caso, una gran cantidad de peleas provocadas por insignificancias.

Al otro lado de la mesa, un joven de cabello castaño levantó la cabeza de su plato. Ban era un buen amigo de Penguin y Shachi; mecánico, como ellos; y de veinticinco años, la misma edad que Penguin. Sujetaba su cabello con una cinta elástica de rayas rojas y blancas y fumaba constantemente. En aquel preciso instante, su cigarrillo descansaba, todavía encendido, sobre un plato de postre, esperando el momento en el que Ban terminaría de comer y se lo llevaría de nuevo a los labios. Ban imitó la mueca incrédula de Kujira.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Penguin, que estaba sentado, igual que siempre, frente a Shachi—. ¿Has vuelto a sentarte en su cama cuando la acababa de hacer?

Penguin contestó sin dejar de comer:

—No —dijo—. Me he duchado antes que él.

Ban lanzó una mirada crítica hacia Shachi, que dirigió un gruñido a su mejor amigo:

—Yo me ducho siempre primero. Tú vas después como el perdedor que eres. Por tu culpa tuve que estar congelándome. ¡Y además casi destrozas el despertador!

Ban contuvo una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>La situación no se alteró lo más mínimo durante el transcurso del día. Mientras Shachi alimentaba su mal humor, Penguin trató de evitarlo tanto como pudo; tarea nada sencilla, por otra parte, puesto que ambos trabajaban juntos como mecánicos en el corazón del buque. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Penguin no consiguió librarse de que su amigo le dirigiese una ristra de insultos cada vez que encontró una oportunidad, ni lo ayudó a esquivar un par de golpes propinados con bastante rabia.<p>

—¡Au, para! —exclamó el moreno cuando, después de cenar, Shachi le pellizcó con fuerza la piel del brazo—. ¡Eso ha dolido!

La expresión hosca del rostro Shachi no varió ni un ápice mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo en el sofá. A los piratas les gustaba relajarse por la noche en aquella habitación, a la que llamaban sala de estar; bebiendo, contando chistes o jugando a las cartas.

—Es lo que te mereces por ser un asqueroso, y un sucio perro y un...

Shachi fue interrumpido por un peculiar y conocido sonido que brotó de la garganta de Penguin: la risa característica del pirata.

—¿Cómo puedes llamarme sucio cuando el problema está en que me he duchado? —dijo el joven, muerto de risa—.

Shachi tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que su amigo acababa de decir.

—¿Qué? —exclamó levantando las cejas bajo su flequillo caoba—.

—Me parece gracioso que me llames perro sucio y asqueroso cuando el problema está en que me he duchado —dijo Penguin—. Deberías llamarme gato limpio y reluciente o algo parecido. Los gatos son más limpios que los perros.

Inmediatamente, la mano de Shachi voló y propinó un golpe en la nuca a Penguin. Shachi comenzó a gritar "¡Qué tonto eres!", mientras los demás piratas los miraban, y continuó golpeando a su compañero. Sin embargo, la furia había desaparecido por fin de sus ojos, y los primeros indicios de una sonrisa se adivinaban, contra su voluntad, en sus mejillas. Penguin recibió los coscorrones entre sonoras carcajadas sin intentar siquiera defenderse.


	2. Capítulo 2

—Buenos días.

Kujira entró en el comedor rascándose el trasero perezosamente y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Los platos del desayuno estaban colocados, como cada mañana, en orden alrededor de la mesa. Un servicio para cada miembro de la tripulación. Algunos ya habían sido usados por los piratas más madrugadores, y esperaban pacientemente a que el ayudante del cocinero los recogiese para limpiarlos.

Sentados, disfrutando de sus cafés y sus tostadas, estaban los mismos de siempre, con quienes Kujira siempre coincidía a aquella hora: Penguin, Shachi y Ban, los mecánicos; e Ikkaku, el navegante.

Penguin engullía su desayuno con avidez, como cada mañana. La borla roja de su gorro se movía adelante y atrás con gracia cuando levantaba la cabeza para contestar a Shachi, quien conversaba con él sobre algún tema banal. El joven pelirrojo llevaba puestas, ya desde primera hora de la mañana, sus puntiagudas gafas de sol, que le ocultaban la mirada. Según él, eran muy útiles para mirar a las chicas sin que se diesen cuenta, pero lo cierto era que ya se había llevado más de una paliza por aquel motivo.

Un par de asientos más allá estaba Ban con la mirada perdida en la distancia, dando bocados a una tostada con mermelada. No se inmutó cuando Ikkaku, que era un hombre de considerable tamaño, se sentó frente a él con un gran resoplido y se volvió a levantar inmediatamente para regresar al carrito de la fruta.

Kujira eligió el cubierto a la derecha de Penguin y se sirvió un café y media docena de pastelillos. Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando notó que Ikkaku, que volvía a su asiento con tres manzanas en la mano, se le había quedado mirando.

—¿Tengo monos en la c...?

El navegante no le dejó terminar la frase.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo con su potente chorro de voz— ¿Todavía no te ha salido la barba, Kujira?

Los gritos de Ikkaku llamaron la atención de los demás piratas allí presentes, quienes miraron inmediatamente a Kujira. El joven se ruborizó.

—Sí que me ha salido —contestó sentándose y dándole un bocado a un pastelillo—.

Ikkaku y Shachi se echaron a reír.

—¿A eso le llamas barba? —dijo Shachi señalando la mandíbula de Kujira—.

—No me ha salido toda, toda; pero...

—Yo a tu edad ya tenía todo el pelo que un hombre puede tener —interrumpió Ikkaku tomando asiento—.

El navegante era un hombre fornido y rubio, de cuarenta y un años, que lucía unas cejas pobladas y una frondosa barba de varios días. Aquella revelación, viniendo de él, no era muy sorprendente.

Shachi se frotó el mentón con ademán orgulloso.

—Yo empecé a afeitarme a los dieciséis años —comentó—. Pero casi no se me notaba.

—Tampoco se te nota ahora —intervino Ban desde su asiento, un poco apartado—. Tienes la barba todavía más roja que el pelo.

—¡Que no soy pelirrojo! —saltó Shachi, irritado—. ¡Mi pelo es marrón! ¡Marrón, idiotas! ¿Cuántas veces os lo tengo que decir?

—Eres pelirrojo. No puedes negarlo —insistió Kujira, con una sonrisa divertida—.

—¡A tí te voy a dejar yo la cara roja de sangre como sigas diciendo idioteces!

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te digan que eres pelirrojo? —dijo Ban dejando el desayuno a un lado para encenderse un cigarrillo—.

—Es la verdad —añadió Kujira—.

—Tienes el pelo de un color extraño —dijo Ikkaku—.

Los tres piratas se echaron a reír ante la reacción de Shachi, quien puso los ojos en blanco, apretó los puños, y lanzó un sonoro gruñido de exasperación.

—¡Me tenéis harto! —exclamó—.

A su lado, Penguin, que estaba ensimismado y no había abierto la boca en varios minutos, volvió a la realidad súbitamente y dijo en voz alta:

—Me voy a dejar barba.

Los demás dejaron de alborotar y guardaron silencio un brevísimo instante, tras el cual se echaron a reír de nuevo.

—¿Barba, tú? —dijo Kujira—. ¿Y por qué no bigote?

Penguin parpadeó.

—¡Una barba es mucho mejor! —dijo como afirmando una gran verdad—.

—¡Venga! —exclamó Shachi de pronto dando un golpe sobre la mesa—. ¡Hagamos una apuesta!

Los piratas miraron al joven pelirrojo con mucha atención y Shachi esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Un mes entero sin afeitarnos a partir de hoy —djio mirando a sus amigos por encima de las gafas—. El primero de los cinco que se eche atrás, le debe quinientos berris a los demás.

—¿Quinientos berris a todos? —preguntó Ikkaku—.

—¡Quinientos berris a cada uno! —dijo Shachi—. ¿Tenéis dos mil berris?

Un brillo avaricioso cruzó rápidamente la mirada del pelirrojo.

—Me apunto —dijo Ikkaku sin dudarlo. El rubio se echó a reír y frotó su ya crecida barba—. ¡Me parece que acabo de ganar quinientos berris demasiado fácilmente!

—Yo también participo —dijo Ban inclinándose sobre la mesa para sacudir la mano de Shachi—.

—¡Yo también! —dijo Penguin—.

Kujira miró a sus compañeros sin demasiado entusiasmo.

—Bueno, venga —dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo también.

A la mañana siguiente, unos gritos lejanos interrumpieron el somnoliento silencio de la cocina. La puerta se abrió de un golpe. Dentro, sentados a la mesa, Penguin, Shachi e Ikkaku levantaron la mirada y Ban entró llevando a Kujira agarrado por el cuello del pijama. Este último tenía la mitad de la cara llena de espuma y parecía sumamente avergonzado.

—Lo he pillado afeitándose a escondidas —anunció Ban, sin poder contener la risa—.

—¡Venga ya, Kujira! —exclamó Shachi dejando su taza sobre la mesa—. ¡Así no tiene gracia!

Shachi estaba visiblemente decepcionado. En sus asientos, Penguin e Ikkaku chocaron los cinco para celebrar los quinientos berris que acababan de ganar y se echaron a reír.


	3. Capítulo 4

El submarino se acercaba ya a la próxima isla en el itinerario de los piratas Heart. Habían emergido la noche anterior. Bepo había sido el primero en salir corriendo a cubierta, deseoso, como siempre, de respirar aire fresco. Desde entonces, el oso había insistido en dejar el enorme portalón abierto para refrescar el ambiente, y los miembros de la tripulación se acercaban de vez en cuando a estirar las piernas y a disfrutar de la luz del sol. Ikkaku, el navegante, no fue menos.

Con el submarino en la superficie, el trabajo en las salas de máquinas se reducía considerablemente y los piratas se relajaban. En la sala de control, algunos habían comenzado a lanzarse bolitas de papel. Tras la reprimenda de uno de sus superiores, Ikkaku se levantó exhalando un suspiro y se dirigió a cubierta dando fuertes pisotones por el pasillo. Por el camino se encontró con Shachi, quien ya tenía la cara sucia de grasa a esas horas de la mañana. Ambos compañeros se saludaron brevemente sin detenerse.

—¡Guau! ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

La voz del pirata pelirrojo estalló al mismo tiempo que un destello pardo cruzaba el vestíbulo del submarino a toda velocidad y se estrellaba contra el final del pasillo.

—¡Un pájaro! —dijo Shachi—. Se ha colado por la puerta. Debe de estar aturdido.

—Qué golpe se ha llevado.

El animal aleteó ruidosamente tratando de recuperar el equilibrio y echó a volar de inmediato, buscando una salida y graznando como loco mientras chocaba contra las paredes. Ikkaku cerró la puerta de un golpe.

—¡Vamos a capturarlo! —exclamó lanzándose hacia él—.

Shachi reaccionó con rapidez.

—¡Se va hacia dentro! —exclamó quitándose la gorra verde y rosa para emplearla como red—. ¡Corre!

El pájaro entró en pánico y comenzó a graznar todavía más alto. Completamente desorientado, voló tratando de huir y dando palos de ciego por todas partes hasta que encontró un hueco por el que escapar de los dos hombres que lo acosaban. Desgraciadamente para él, su vía de escape no era una salida, sino el pasillo del submarino; y el agujero por el que se coló, la puerta de los dormitorios.

Ikkaku gritó entrando en la habitación detrás del pájaro como un torbellino y Shachi lo siguió. En el dormitorio no había rastro del animal por ninguna parte. Ikkaku se paró en seco, desconcertado, buscando al pájaro con la mirada y Shachi, que estaba demasiado nervioso, no logró frenar a tiempo.

—¡Agh! ¡Me he mordido la lengua! —se quejó el joven cuando chocó contra el corpulento marinero rubio—.

—Shhhhh, calla —ordenó Ikkaku, haciendo caso omiso de su accidentado amigo—. ¿Dónde se ha metido? ¿Lo oyes?

—No lo oigo por ninguna parte.

—Lo hemos asustado —dijo Ikkaku bajando el tono de voz—. Ven, pajarito —llamó—. Ven, bonito, no te preocupes, no te vamos a hacer daño.

El pirata comenzó a caminar cuidadosamente, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Su mirada examinaba cada rincón, cada litera, y cada hueco del caos que reinaba entre las camas y los objetos personales de la tripulación. El desorden dificultaba la búsqueda notablemente. Finalmente, un sonido casi imperceptible llamó la atención del pirata e Ikkaku localizó al animal acurrucado bajo las mantas de una litera. Ikkaku dejó escapar un respingo de emoción.

—¡Está aquí! —susurró—.

Las manos del grandullón comenzaron a aproximarse lentamente al pájaro mientras Ikkaku contenía el aliento como si estuviera realizando una tarea de precisión científica. Shachi se acercó y asomó la cabeza por encima de los hombros de Ikkaku. El pájaro lanzó un sonoro graznido y asustó a los dos hombres, que gritaron a su vez. En medio de la confusión, el animal comenzó a aletear y se escabulló, colándose entre los hombros de Shachi e Ikkaku.

—¡Cierra la puerta! —exclamó Ikkaku—.

Shachi obedeció con celeridad mientras Ikkaku se lanzaba en plancha a por el animal, que graznaba altísimo y aleteaba tratando de escapar despavorido. Varias mantas y otras cosas cayeron de una de las literas cuando Ikkaku la golpeó fuertemente con la espalda. Shachi se lanzó también hacia el pájaro.

—¡Lo he rozado! —dijo el pelirrojo, chillando por encima del volumen de los graznidos—.

Toda la habitación retumbaba con los trompazos de los dos piratas y los alaridos del animal llenaban el aire, acompañados por alguna que otra pluma marrón. El escándalo iba en aumento.

—¡Espera, ya sé! —exclamó de pronto Shachi—.

El joven fue hasta una litera y sacó de un tirón las mantas y sábanas. Agarrando la pesada colcha, se acercó a donde Ikkaku yacía desparramado en el suelo a tan sólo unos pasos de la asustada ave.

—¡Uaaaarg!

Shachi dejó escapar un grito tarzanesco al tiempo que lanzaba la colcha en dirección al animal con todas sus fuerzas. La colcha cayó torpemente sobre el pájaro, atrapándolo, y los graznidos se intensificaron.

—¡Toma ya! —exclamó Ikkaku poniéndose en pie con una enorme sonrisa en la cara—. Ahora hay que ir con cuidado para que no se nos escape.

Shachi emitió un sonido a medio camino entre una carcajada y un suspiro.

—¡Qué bicho del demonio!


	4. Capítulo 5

—¿Qué sabéis sobre ésta isla? —preguntó Bepo—. ¿Es interesante? ¿O peligrosa?

Sentado en medio del pasillo del dormitorio, el oso observaba tranquilamente a sus compañeros, que se disponían a meterse en la cama.

—Me parece que es bastante anodina —respondió Ban desde su litera sin levantar los ojos de su libro—.

Bepo asintió levemente con la cabeza, ensimismado. Ikkaku lo devolvió al mundo real pasando por encima de él.

—Bepo, bloqueas el paso —dijo, depositando un montón de sábanas y mantas sobre su litera—. La verdad es que esta isla no tiene nada interesante —añadió para intervenir en la conversación—. No es más que un humilde pueblecito de pescadores.

Penguin y Shachi se asomaron al pasillo sacando las cabezas por el hueco de sus literas.

—Pero habrá bares, ¿no? —dijo Penguin—. Con buen sake y mesas para jugar a las cartas.

Los ojos de Shachi parecían extrañamente pequeños sin sus gafas. El pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo a sus amigos.

—Y habrá chicas, ¿no? —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Qué más queréis?

Ikkaku dejó escapar una risotada.

—¡Bepo, estos jóvenes están siempre pensando en lo mismo! —exclamó el navegante—.

—Os lo pasáis muy bien persiguiendo a las chicas, pero a mí me aburre —comentó Bepo con una expresión de disgusto en la cara—.

Shachi soltó un gemido de indignación.

—¡No lo entiendes! —comenzó a excusarse el pelirrojo—.

Bepo lanzó una mirada acusadora a su amigo e hizo un mohín.

—Tu también te aburrirías si tuvieras que pasarte toda una tarde detrás de mí mientras yo intento ligar con osas.

La voz de Shachi protestando ni siquiera se escuchó, ahogada por la avalancha de comentarios que produjeron las palabras de Bepo.

—¡Tú no conoces a Shachi! —intervino Kujira desde su litera—. ¡Es capaz de ligar con una piedra si le aprieta la necesidad!

—Bepo, no sé cómo aguantas tanto tiempo sin sexo —dijo Ban con una sonrisa—.

—Lo siento, Bepo, pero estos chicos tienen prioridades —bromeó Ikkaku saltando a su cama—.

La discusión se alargó por varios minutos durante los que Shachi trató de excusarse sin demasiado éxito, Kujira se burló del pelirrojo, Bepo hizo oídos sordos a todo el mundo e Ikkaku se rió a carcajadas. Cuando los ánimos se calmaron, Ban dejó su libro y se giró para mirar a sus amigos, que ya se habían metido todos en cama.

—Estás muy callado hoy, Penguin —dijo—.

El aludido sacó de nuevo la cabeza por el hueco entre las literas y frunció el ceño.

—Ni que tú fueses muy hablador —replicó—.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ban soltando una risa e ignorando la acusación—. ¿Es que no tienes ganas de llegar a la isla o qué?

—Bah.

Penguin se encogió de hombros y se volvió a doblar sobre el colchón. Tan escandalosamente como siempre, Shachi descolgó medio cuerpo desde la litera de arriba y pinchó a su amigo en la espalda con un dedo.

—¡¿Estás diciendo en serio que no quieres llegar a la isla?! —exclamó con cara de incredulidad—.

—Yo no he dicho nada —gruñó Penguin apartándose—.

Shachi exageró un ahogado grito de sorpresa y sonrió. Casi de inmediato, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara y se puso muy serio.

—¡Has dicho "bah"! ¿En serio no estás deseando desembarcar? —repitió, esta vez con aspecto preocupado—. ¿No estás harto de estar en el submarino?

—Nah —respondió Penguin vagamente, sin mirar a su amigo—. No se está tan mal en el submarino.

Shachi lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Qué optimista eres —intervino Ikkaku rascándose la cabeza, no muy convencido—.

Por su parte, Bepo emitió un agudo gruñido.

—¡Debes de ser el único que no quiere tocar tierra, Penguin! —dijo el oso—. ¡El submarino es tan agobiante...!

—A ver —dijo Kujira—, montar en el submarino tampoco es exactamente una tortura... pero, ¿cómo puedes no querer tocar tierra? ¿No estás harto? ¿No te aburre ya estar aquí dentro?

Penguin miró a sus amigos con aspecto cansado y frunció los labios.

—No —respondió finalmente encogiéndose de hombros—. No me parece tan extraño. No sé... —dudó el joven pirata—. De verdad, no sé qué responderos.

Los demás piratas levantaron las cejas, desconcertados y se miraron unos a otros.

—Pero, a ver —insistió Shachi—, entiendo que no lo pases mal dentro del submarino, ¿pero por qué motivo podría alguien preferir quedarse dentro antes que desembarcar?

—¡No es que no me guste desembarcar! —trató de excusarse Penguin—. Es... no sé... el cambio, supongo... Me da pereza, creo.

El joven continuó balbuceando explicaciones por varios minutos, pero, por más que se esforzó, ninguna de sus palabras consiguió convencer aquella noche a sus compañeros y los piratas Heart se durmieron dándole vueltas a aquel enigma. Mientras tanto, tumbado en su litera, Ban contenía una sonrisa.


	5. Capítulo 6

Después del capitán, Shachi fue el primero en tocar puerto. Bajó por la escalerilla casi bailando de puro contento, dio un salto al llegar abajo y, levantando los brazos en el aire, apretó los puños y gritó:

—¡Yuju! ¡Tierra firme! ¡Sí!

Tras el joven pelirrojo, el resto de la tripulación se lo tomaba con un poco más de calma, aunque la emoción era visible. Algunos se pararon a observar con detenimiento el paisaje que se levantaba frente a ellos.

Habían atracado el submarino en el puerto de aquella isla en donde, tal y como había dicho Ikkaku el día anterior, abundaban las pequeñas embarcaciones pesqueras. A lo lejos se distinguían algunas casas formando estrechas callejuelas. En el muelle, los marineros, hombres y mujeres de edad avanzada, observaban atentamente a los recién llegados.

El capitán Law se dio la vuelta y miró a sus subordinados, que ya comenzaban a agolparse a los pies de la escalerilla.

—Bien —dijo con su habitual serenidad—. Tenéis cuarenta minutos para explorar la isla y avisarme de cualquier cosa que os parezca digna de mención. Nos reencontraremos aquí. No llaméis la atención y no le digáis a nadie que sois piratas. Bepo, tú te vienes conmigo.

El oso siguió al capitán y el resto de los piratas se fueron separando en grupos de tres o cuatro personas que se marcharon en diferentes direcciones. Penguin se quedó parado al pie del submarino, mirando a Shachi sin decir una palabra. El joven pelirrojo, dándole la espalda, escrutaba las calles de la isla, buscando qué itinerario seguir. Finalmente, se giró para mirar a Penguin y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—¿Vamos? —dijo—.

Penguin echó a caminar junto a su amigo, y ambos emprendieron la marcha en dirección al pueblo. Por las soleadas calles y plazas de piedra rojiza se veía gente paseando, haciendo recados o apresurándose a algún lugar. Resultaba curiosa la cantidad de personas que tenían el cabello rojo o anaranjado. Había gente en las tiendas y en las terrazas de las cafeterías. Sin duda era un día como otro cualquiera en aquella isla. Penguin hizo un mohín.

—Algunas personas nos están mirando raro —dijo—. ¿Crees que nos reconocen o será por el uniforme?

—Esta ropa es bastante sospechosa —reconoció Shachi—. Y el Capitán nos ordenó que no llamásemos la atención. Pero yo tengo un truco.

Penguin observó a su amigo mientras éste se desabrochaba la parte superior del mono de trabajo de los piratas Heart. El pelirrojo se desnudó de cintura para arriba, dejando al descubierto la sencilla camiseta negra que llevaba por debajo, y se anudó las mangas del mono a la cintura. Penguin sonrió y lo imitó.

—No es que sirva de mucho, pero es mejor que nada —dijo Shachi—.

—Al menos ya no parecemos miembros de un grupo —dijo Penguin echándose a reír—. Ahora sólo parecemos dos pringados que van vestidos igual. Esperemos que no empiece a hacer frío.

Penguin apretó las mangas de su mono en un fuerte nudo y en cuanto levantó la mirada se dio cuenta de algo.

Sentada en un banco de la plaza contigua, una muchacha observaba con atención a ambos amigos. Estaba sola, con varias bolsas a sus pies y, a todas luces, descansando después de haber pasado toda la tarde de compras. Penguin hizo una discreta seña a Shachi y la mirada del pelirrojo se iluminó.

—Oohh —murmuró el joven ajustándose las gafas con una sonrisa traviesa—. Qué tenemos aquí.

Shachi, extrovertido por naturaleza, no dudó en acercarse a la joven de inmediato, seguido de cerca por Penguin. Ambos observaron cómo los ojos de la chica se abrían por la sorpresa. Sin duda, no había planeado que aquellos dos extraños repararían en su presencia.

Los dos amigos tomaron asiento a una distancia aceptable de la joven y Shachi habló.

—¿Te importa que nos sentemos aquí? —dijo el joven bajándose las gafas de sol hasta la punta de la nariz y mirando a la muchacha por encima de ellas—.

Ella contestó evitando mirarlos.

—Sentaos, sentaos —dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano—.

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron e intercambiaron una breve mirada de complicidad antes de examinar con un poco más de detenimiento a la joven. Tenía un buen cuerpo, una cara bonita y largo cabello rojizo.

Con la mirada clavada en los musculosos brazos de Shachi, la joven también los estaba estudiando a ellos mientras se repantigaban a sus anchas en el banco. El pelirrojo parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Se limitó a mirar a Penguin para indicarle con una disimulada mueca que era su turno de hablar.

—Ahh —suspiró entonces el moreno fingiendo una gran fatiga—. Oye, ¿no conocerás, por casualidad, algún buen sitio para comer? A ser posible que esté cerca de aquí.

La muchacha levantó la vista para mirar a su interlocutor a la cara. Parecía satisfecha con el aspecto de aquellos dos misteriosos muchachos que acababan de abordarla.

—El Pez Rojo es una taberna en la que se come bastante bien —dijo la joven—. Y no está demasiado lejos.

—¡Oh, estupendo! —respondió Penguin esbozando su sonrisa más dulce—. ¿Podrías indicarnos cómo llegar?

La chica miró primero a Penguin y después a Shachi. La desconfianza en sus ojos era evidente, pero alzó un brazo y señaló hacia adelante.

—Está un par de calles en esa dirección.

Shachi se acercó un poco a la joven.

—Verás —dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo ampliamente—, supongo que se nota bastante, pero acabamos de llegar a esta isla... No somos de por aquí —Shachi hizo una breve pausa mientras la muchacha asimilaba la información con el ceño fruncido—. Así que tal vez nos podrías acompañar hasta ese sitio que dices...

La mirada de la joven se oscureció de inmediato con recelo.

—Ahora mismo no me viene bien, lo siento —respondió—.

Shachi se quedó chafado.

—¿Y tal vez más tarde? —insistió—.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella todavía más y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Era un movimiento atrevido incluso para él, que no era precisamente una persona sutil o comedida. La joven se puso completamente rígida ante el contacto y se levantó de inmediato.

—No. Lo siento —dijo con dureza—.

Sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra más, la muchacha recogió del suelo sus bolsas y se huyó sin dudarlo. Se alejó rápidamente por la primera esquina de la primera calle que encontró. Estático en su sitio, Shachi la observó desaparecer y frunció los labios decepcionado.

—Joder —dijo Penguin, molesto—. Normal que salga espantada. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?

Shachi resopló ruidosamente.

—¡Tenía que intentarlo! —protestó—.

—¿Intentar el qué? —replicó Penguin—. ¡Tenemos media hora para volver al submarino! ¿Pretendías llevarla a cenar en ese tiempo? Podríamos haber conseguido su número de mushi, pero, ¡no! Tenías que hacer de las tuyas.

Shachi se encogió de hombros sin decir nada. Penguin lo observó largamente.

—Bueno, ¿qué más da? —dijo finalmente Shachi—. Sólo era una chica. Seguro que en esta isla hay miles. Con la próxima te dejo que te las arregles tú sólo.


	6. Capítulo 7

Aquel mediodía, cuando Trafalgar Law entró en el comedor del submarino, había un gran barullo en una esquina de la larga mesa. Un simple vistazo le bastó para comprobar que se trataba de Penguin, Shachi, Ban, Kujira e Ikkaku, como siempre. Aquellos cinco siempre tenían algo entre manos. Y esta vez era un pájaro marrón dentro de una jaula.

El capitán tomó asiento a una distancia prudencial, pero que le permitía mantener un ojo puesto sobre sus subordinados. Los gritos y carcajadas provenientes de aquel lado de la mesa apenas le permitieron escuchar el educado saludo de Jean Bart y Bepo.

—Buen provecho, Capitán —dijeron con una leve inclinación de cabeza—.

Tanto el oso como Bart tenían la mirada clavada en el muchacho del gorro azul marino, Penguin, que, en aquel preciso instante, reía como un loco mientras le ponía caras graciosas al pájaro.

La voz hastiada de Shachi llegó hasta el medio de la mesa.

—Por el amor de Dios, Penguin, que es un pájaro, no un niño pequeño.

Sin dejar de reír, Penguin levantó la cabeza.

—¡Pero mira! —se excusó—, ¡si le gusta!

—¡Qué le va a gustar! —negó Shachi— ¡Se está riendo de tu cara, so payaso!

Los fuertes brazos de Ikkaku interrumpieron la discusión colándose entre los dos jóvenes y alzando la jaula en el aire. Justo enfrente, Kujira se reía a carcajadas y Ban fumaba su cigarrillo con aire divertido.

—A ver —dijo el navegante colocando al pájaro frente a él—, callaos un poco, que le voy a enseñar a hablar.

Penguin ahogó un grito de emoción.

—¿En serio? —exclamó el joven, maravillado— ¿Puede hablar?

—¡Estos pájaros no hablan, Ikkaku! —protestó Kujira—.

El navegante hizo caso omiso de ambos piratas.

—¡Ikkaku! Ikkaku. Ik-ka-ku —repitió, vocalizando con claridad y mirando muy fijamente al confundido pájaro—.

Trafalgar Law suspiró y miró a su fiel primero al mando, Bepo. El oso parecía deseoso de acercarse a la esquina de la mesa y ver al pájaro más de cerca, pero su atención se centró de nuevo rápidamente en su capitán en cuanto éste abrió la boca.

—¿De dónde han sacado a ese bicho, Bepo?

Todo el mundo sabía que Bepo estaba colado por Law en el sentido más inocente de la palabra, y que la lealtad y la admiración del oso por su capitán eran infinitas. Por ello, el oso polar se sobresaltó y respondió a su capitán aturullándose de puro nerviosismo.

—¡No estoy seguro, Capitán! —balbuceó—. ¡Pero ya estaba aquí cuando atracamos el submarino ayer en esta isla!

Jean Bart intervino entonces, hablando despacio con su voz grave como un ronroneo.

—Ikkaku y Shachi lo cazaron el otro día —informó—. La jaula la compraron en la isla.

Law no estaba en absoluto sorprendido. Su mirada viajó de nuevo hasta la esquina de la mesa, donde el barullo continuaba. Esta vez, sus hombres estaban discutiendo sobre el nombre que debían darle a su nueva mascota. Ikkaku dudaba entre "Señor Cuac" y "Apestoso".

Al capitán de los piratas Heart no le importaba demasiado lo que hicieran sus subordinados, o con qué se divirtiesen, siempre y cuando no fuesen un estorbo para sus planes. Sin embargo, si esto sucedía, ya podían irse olvidando de lo que fuera. Bepo observó la mirada poco impresionada de su capitán. Con toda probabilidad, en aquel momento Law estaba pensando que una gallina ponedora hubiese sido más útil que aquel pájaro.


	7. Capítulo 13

—Eh, Penguin, mira ésto.

Shachi se acercó con una revista en la mano. El aludido dio un respingo cuando notó sobre su hombro la mano de su mejor amigo. Shachi lo miró extrañado y acto seguido, divertido por la reacción de Penguin, esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Vaya, ¿todavía sigues con eso? —rió Shachi mientras Penguin fruncía el ceño, contrariado—. Me ofendes, querido Penguin —bromeó—. Ya han pasado dos días. ¿Tan repulsivo te resulto?

—Maldita sea, Shachi, tan sólo no me toques —replicó el joven enfurruñado, colocándose el gorro azul—.

Shachi rompió a reír en carcajadas y se dejó caer sobre el asiento acolchado de la sala de estar del submarino, aplastando a Ban y a Kujira. Eran las diez de la noche y los piratas del turno de día se relajaban y descansaban tras una tarde de frenético trabajo. Ban alzó las cejas y una leve sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó mirando al pirata pelirrojo, que ahora se revolcaba por el suelo—.

—¿No os he contado lo que nos pasó el otro día en la isla? —preguntó Shachi, con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír—.

Ban y Kujira negaron con la cabeza.

—¡No hace falta que lo sepan! —exclamó Penguin, súbitamente rojo como un tomate—.

—¡Cállate, pringao! —exclamó Shachi echándose a reír de nuevo—. ¡Nadie te ha preguntado tu opinión!

Shachi respiró hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse y se sentó junto a Ban y Kujira, que lo miraron con atención. Ignorando las protestas de su mejor amigo, Shachi tomó aire y comenzó a hablar:

—El viernes, cuando llegamos a esta isla, salimos a tomar algo. Lo recordáis, ¿verdad? Vosotros también vinisteis. No sé si fuisteis a un bar que había cerca del puerto, uno que tenía un letrero rojo... ¿No lo visteis? Pues os perdisteis un buen sitio, porque allí había unas cuantas chicas que estaban la mar de bien.

"Nosotros sí que fuimos. Entramos, echamos un vistazo rápido y nos acercamos, así, sin pensarlo mucho, a una morena que estaba con unas amigas y nos pusimos a hablar con ella. Le contamos unos cuantos chistes, ella nos invitó a unas copas, nos reímos; y en esas estábamos cuando, de pronto, señala a una de sus amigas y nos dice: 'Mi amiga Lina piensa que sois muy guapos'."

"Yo me quedé alucinando, porque se suponía que estaba ligando con ella, no con su amiga Lina, pero, bueno, ya que tenía el trabajo medio hecho, aproveché la ocasión y me acerqué a la tal Lina".

"La verdad, no sé cómo no la vimos antes. Si digo que la tal Lina era preciosa, me quedo corto. Era una auténtica belleza. Os lo juro. Pelo castaño hasta la cintura, labios carnosos, tetas enormes y un culo perfecto. Era un poco bajita, pero, por lo demás ¡un monumento! Yo creo que hasta me puse un poco nervioso. Pero, bah, intenté no darle importancia y me puse a hablar con ella como quien no quiere la cosa. Y Penguin se acercó en cuanto la vio, cómo no, el muy hijo de perra. Y entonces, la tal Lina empezó a hacer y a decir cosas raras".

"Por poneros un par de ejemplos: en cuanto vino Penguin, le lanzó una mirada que parecía que le iba a saltar encima cual tigresa. Yo pensé: 'Ya ha triunfado el hijo de perra de Penguin. Me voy a tener que buscar a otra'. Pero, entonces, nos agarra a cada uno del brazo y dice: '¡Vais vestidos igual! Qué monos. ¿Sois hermanos?'. Le dijimos que no y ella se echó a reír y nos dijo: '¡Ji, ji, ji! ¡Qué monos! ¡Pues parece que estáis muy compenetrados! Seguro que sois muy buenos amigos'."

"Penguin y yo nos miramos y le explicamos que éramos marineros, que pasábamos mucho tiempo en el mar embarcados y que sí, que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, por lo que a cada uno se nos pegaban las costumbres del otro y por eso nos parecíamos tanto. No le dijimos que éramos piratas, evidentemente".

"Ella se echó a reír y esta vez me puso ojitos a mí. Yo miré a Penguin de reojo y vi que él tampoco entendía nada; pero seguimos charlando con ella y al cabo de un rato, se puso a bailar con Penguin. Yo, que soy un buen amigo, pensé: 'Me voy a apartar para dejarles un poco de intimidad'. Pero me estaba yendo hacia la barra cuando, de repente, la tal Lina me agarró por el cuello, me hizo darme la vuelta y se puso a bailar conmigo. En ese momento, os lo juro, Penguin tenía la cara más graciosa que le he visto en toda mi vida. ¡Estaba perdidísimo! Se quedó ahí parado como diciendo '¿y ahora qué hago?'. Y, bueno, yo ahora me río, pero en ese momento también estaba alucinando bastante. Ojalá tuviera una foto de aquel instante, porque seguro que nuestras caras eran dignas de ver".

"En fin, el caso es que Penguin se quedó ahí plantado, cavilando sobre el sentido de la vida, o sabe dios qué, y, mientras tanto, Lina me empezó a preguntar cosas raras. Por ejemplo, me preguntó que qué hacíamos los marineros para divertirnos cuando estábamos embarcados; y si Penguin y yo nos divertíamos juntos a menudo. Yo ahí ya empecé a sospechar, porque me estaba mirando de forma MUY rara, así que le dije que no nos divertíamos nunca porque teníamos demasiado trabajo a bordo".

"No tengo ni idea de qué me dijo inmediatamente después, porque se dio la vuelta y empezó a bailar con Penguin otra vez. Para entonces, los dos ya estábamos alucinando por igual. Penguin me lanzaba miradas de pánico como diciendo: '¿Qué demonios hace esta loca?". Y la verdad es que yo no sabía dónde meterme, porque la chica estaba prácticamente enrollándose con Penguin delante de mis narices, pero cada vez que yo me intentaba marchar, ella me sujetaba para que me quedase".

"Pasaron unos cuantos minutos así y, de pronto, Penguin se separó de ella, se acercó a mí con una cara de angustia tremenda y me dijo: 'Vámonos de aquí. Se me está insinuando todo el rato. Me parece que quiere hacer un trío'. Yo me quedé de piedra, como podéis imaginar. Y miré a Penguin, Penguin me miró a mí, y sin mediar palabra nos largamos de allí".

—¿Sin despediros ni nada? —preguntó Ban con una sonrisa de incredulidad—.

Penguin, que había estado escuchando el relato de Shachi desde una esquina de la habitación, levantó la cara, encarnada de pura vergüenza, y exclamó:

—¡Es que fue todo tan raro...!

—Yo creo que en ese momento nos comunicamos con la mirada, ¿sabéis? —interrumpió Shachi—. ¡Como en las películas! Los dos pensamos a la vez "por ahí no pasamos" y nos entendimos —Shachi hizo una pequeña pausa dramática y se echó a reír—. Pero, Penguin —añadió—, la verdad es que fue una pena decirle que no, porque la chica estaba buenísima.

Penguin abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué dices? —chilló, mientras Ban y Kujira se echaban a reír a carcajadas—.

—¡Piénsalo! —rió Shachi—. Podíamos haberle dicho que sí, y luego tú te escabullías discretamente y me dejabas a solas con ella.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Shachi!


	8. Capítulo 14

Las notas finales de la canción fueron desafinadas y alegres y Kujira las recibió con una sonrisa. Hoy era su cumpleaños, pero el submarino, a pesar de hallarse atracado en el puerto de una isla, no les había perdonado aquel día de trabajo, por lo que la fiesta había tenido que ser pospuesta hasta después de la cena. Los del turno de noche se la iban a perder, pero los mejores amigos de Kujira, que eran, al fin y al cabo, los que compartían horario con él; estaban allí, al igual que el capitán, quien los observaba cantar con mirada condescendiente.

Cuando el cocinero trajo la tarta, algunos estallaron en ovaciones. La comida en aquel buque era bastante buena, pero la proximidad de un puerto en el que comprar siempre permitía hacer pequeñas variaciones en los menús que todos los piratas agradecían.

Penguin no tardó en hundir el dedo en los adornos de nata del pastel para llevárselo inmediatamente después a la boca, lo que le acarreó un buen coscorrón por parte de Ikkaku, el navegante.

—¡Espera por lo menos a que se hayan soplado las velas! —dijo el fornido hombre rubio frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Qué demonio de crío!

Penguin apartó rápidamente la mano, riendo por lo bajo, y Kujira sopló las velas entre vítores. El pastel se redujo a migajas en pocos minutos y antes de que a nadie le diese tiempo a relamerse los labios, dos piratas sacaron de alguna parte varias botellas de ron y sirvieron vasos a todo el mundo. Tras la tercera ronda de bebidas, Trafalgar Law frunció el ceño.

—Os recuerdo que mañana os tenéis que levantar a la misma hora de siempre —advirtió el capitán a sus subordinados—.

Los piratas esbozaron una sonrisa, levantaron sus copas y pronunciaron alguna breve excusa.

—Tranquilo, capitán —dijo Kujira, feliz por la celebración—. ¡Mañana a las seis estaremos en pie como cada día!

Law miró a su alrededor con escepticismo. Los piratas, aunque sobrios, se veían ansiosos por divertirse. Algunos reían ruidosamente sentados en pequeños grupos. Los dos muchachos que habían traído las botellas contaban con emoción cómo las habían estado guardando bajo sus camas durante varias semanas. Penguin se servía un vaso tras otro.

—¿Estás seguro? —gruñó Law—.

Inmediatamente, varios de sus subordinados rodearon al capitán y lo increparon con entusiasmo.

—Law —llamó Shachi—.

El capitán giró la cabeza. Sus hombres no solían llamarlo por su nombre de pila. Shachi continuó. El pelirrojo era uno de los tripulantes a los que más les gustaba divertirse.

—Law, me encargaré personalmente de que todos estemos de pie mañana a las seis. Te lo prometo —dijo el joven de nariz aguileña—. ¡Ahora anímate y disfruta!

—¡Es el cumpleaños de Kujira! —añadió Ban, cuya habitual seriedad disminuía siempre en cuanto probaba el alcohol—.

Law echó un nuevo vistazo a su alrededor con la mirada distraída. Sus hombres le sonrieron pidiendo compasión y el capitán, encogiéndose de hombros, tomó asiento en la mesa junto a Ban.

El joven de cabello castaño charlaba con todo el mundo y daba caladas a su cigarro con más entusiasmo que nunca. Seguía economizando sus palabras y hablando lo justo y necesario para expresarse, como siempre; pero esta vez lo hacía con mucha más intensidad, como un experto orador, o como si creyese que nadie podía contradecirlo. Permanecía sentado en una esquina de la mesa, aparentemente ajeno a todo; pero sus compañeros acudían a él una y otra vez y le hablaban durante unos minutos o le contaban un chiste. Él, custodiando las botellas de ron, servía vasos indiscriminadamente y brindaba con los demás piratas. Se fumó tres cigarrillos juntos y todo el mundo lo vitoreó. Echó un pulso con Jean Bart. Consiguió que Kujira y Shachi se desnudasen hasta quedar en ropa interior. Mandó llamar a Penguin y le dijo algo al oído que lo hizo enrojecer. Todo ello sin levantarse de la silla. De alguna forma, Ban controlaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el comedor del submarino sin estar siquiera en el centro de toda la acción. Los efectos que el alcohol tenían en él eran algo digno de ver. Y Law aceptó sin darse cuenta la copa que el joven le tendió.

—Mis padres tenían un bar —dijo Ikkaku repentinamente, sentándose frente a Ban y Law—.

El navegante enseguida comenzó a contar historias de su juventud. Su potente voz atrajo la atención de algunos piratas, que se acercaron a oírle hablar.

—Una vez cuando tenía dieciséis años —continuó— mi hermano mayor y yo nos bebimos una caja entera de whisky entre los dos.

—¡Venga ya, Ikkaku! —Shachi, incrédulo, se echó a reír—. ¿Una caja de las de seis botellas? ¡Vete a contarle mentiras a otro!

—¡Si ni siquiera aguantas cuatro copas ahora que tienes cuarenta años! —añadió Penguin soltando una risilla—.

Ikkaku se ofendió.

—¿Cómo que no? —exclamó— ¿Cuánto te apuestas?

—Te apuesto doscientos berris a que no eres capaz de aguantar más que yo —intervino Ban desde su asiento—

—¿Que no? —desafió Ikkaku—.

—¡Me apuesto quinientos berris —añadió Shachi, entusiasmado— a que no aguantas ni siquiera más que Kujira!

—¿Pero quién te crees que soy? —bramó Ikkaku ofendido—. ¡Déjate de tonterías y apuesta como un pirata de verdad! ¡Te reto a una competición!

Shachi se puso en pie inmediatamente, acelerado por la motivación de competir.

—¡Acepto el reto! —chilló—. ¡Estás acabado! ¡Penguin, trae vasos! ¡Vosotros también competís!

Penguin salió corriendo y regresó en menos de un minuto. Shachi y Kujira habían tomado asiento junto a Ikkaku, Law y Ban; y hablaban a gritos increpándose entre ellos. Con un golpe seco, Penguin colocó varias botellas de ron en el centro de la mesa y ofreció un vaso limpio a cada uno.

—¿Qué nos apostamos, entonces? —dijo sentándose y dando un golpe sobre la mesa—.

En lugar de una respuesta impregnada de emoción y adrenalina, desde una esquina de la mesa se escuchó una voz monocorde.

—No contéis conmigo para esto.

Law sujetaba el culo de su vaso con la punta de los dedos y no parecía estar divirtiéndose. A Shachi se le borró parcialmente la sonrisa de la cara.

—Anímate, capitán —dijo el pelirrojo, no muy convencido—. ¡Es más divertido cuantos más seamos!

—Por favor, ¡será mi regalo de cumpleaños! —pidió Kujira ahogando una exclamación—.

Law no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar fijamente a sus hombres, que se habían quedado paralizados y le suplicaban silenciosamente con los ojos. Sin pronunciar ni una palabra Ban tomó el vaso de la mano de su capitán, lo llenó cuidadosamente de ron y aspiró su aroma con un gesto de agrado. Acto seguido, sonrió.

—¿Crees que puedes aguantar tanto como nosotros, capitán? —preguntó exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo—.


	9. Capítulo 15

Cuando Trafalgar Law se despertó aquella mañana, hubiera jurado que una estampida de elefantes le había pasado por encima mientras dormía. Le pesaban todos los miembros del cuerpo y apenas se podía mover. Gruñó, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo irritada que tenía la garganta. El sonido de su propio quejido llegó a sus tímpanos y atravesó su cerebro como un millar de agujas. Le estallaba la cabeza de dolor, lo que le hizo recordar por qué se encontraba en aquel estado.

—Maldito Ban —pensó, concentrándose en el espantoso sabor rancio que escapaba de su boca cada vez que respiraba—.

Law todavía no comprendía cómo se había dejado arrastrar por el entusiasmo de sus hombres y enfrascado en una competición de beber. Todo había comenzado por culpa de aquellos dos: Shachi e Ikkaku, siempre competitivos. Se habían desafiado a demostrar su aguante ante el alcohol, y el ambiente festivo de aquella noche había hecho el resto. Después, Ban lo había retado; pero no había sido eso lo que había convencido a Law, sino la mirada burlona que su subordinado le había lanzado. Law odiaba que sus propios hombres lo subestimasen. Y al final había terminado vomitando.

El dolor se intensificó por momentos cuando la luz se encendió de repente y se coló a través de sus párpados cerrados. La vocecilla de Bepo irrumpió en la habitación.

—Capitán, llevas toda la mañana durmiendo.

Law se dio cuenta de lo que decía el oso era cierto y se maldijo a sí mismo. Menuda forma de dar ejemplo después de todo lo que les había insistido a los miembros de su tripulación para que madrugasen.

Resignándose a dar una imagen terriblemente mala, Law se incorporó en la cama para mirar al oso polar. Al moverse, se dio cuenta de que tenía el estómago revuelto. Hizo una mueca de dolor y emitió algunos vagos y extraños sonidos. Bepo pareció preocuparse.

—¡Capitán! —exclamó—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Law, demasiado ocupado en la ardua tarea de ponerse en pie, no respondió.

—¿Le digo al cocinero que te prepare el desayuno?

—No —murmuró el capitán—.

En aquel estado, casi como de muerto viviente, Law se arrastró hasta el comedor sin pronunciar una palabra más, seguido de cerca por su fiel Bepo. No se había molestado en ponerse el pijama la noche anterior, y no se molestó en vestirse ahora por la mañana. Sí le hubiera gustado lavarse la cara, pero temía vomitar si se inclinaba. Además, prefería no mirarse al espejo. Caminó por el pasillo del submarino en camiseta y calzoncillos, atrayendo las miradas asombradas de sus camaradas, y a punto estuvo de perder las zapatillas por el camino. Una vez dentro del comedor, que estaba vacío y sorprendentemente ordenado después de la fiesta del día anterior, se dejó caer inmediatamente sobre la primera silla que encontró. Caminar le producía náuseas.

—Tráeme agua —pidió sin mirar siquiera a Bepo—.

—¡Sí, capitán!

La hora del almuerzo llegó antes de lo que Law había esperado. El capitán de los piratas Heart no sabía decir si se encontraba mejor o no, pero estaba decidido a no probar bocado. El ayudante del cocinero puso la mesa lo más silenciosamente que pudo, procurando no molestar a Law, quien no se movió ni un milímetro durante todo el tiempo que duró dicha tarea.

Cuando los piratas llegaron, hambrientos y corriendo en tromba, se pararon en seco nada más ver a su capitán. Law estaba sentado muy quieto con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos, pálido y semi desnudo, y gruñó ante el ruido que hicieron sus subordinados al entrar.

—¡Capitán! —exclamó Shachi sentándose a su lado con su habitual jovialidad—. ¿Qué tal estás pasando la resaca?

Law levantó la cabeza muy lentamente.

—Mal —musitó—.

—No te habrás enfadado conmigo, capitán —dijo Ban, consciente de que era en gran parte responsable de que Law hubiese participado en la competición—. ¡Si te has divertido!

—Ya veré más tarde lo que hago con vosotros —dijo Law, hablando muy despacio, como si estuviera a punto de caer desplomado—. Ahora apaga eso —añadió señalando el cigarrillo de Ban—.

Mientras el joven fumador obedecía, resignado; los demás piratas comenzaron a rememorar los momentos de la noche anterior. Ikkaku se había retirado a la sexta copa, perdiendo así la apuesta y Shachi estaba eufórico y no dejaba de chillar. El capitán Law parecía encogerse en su asiento cada vez más, gimiendo de dolor, y murmuraba cosas sobre estrangular a alguien. Sin embargo, no se movió un centímetro durante toda la comida. Los piratas se hubieran reído de su capitán si no sintieran por él un profundo respeto que lejos estaba del miedo a una posible represalia. El capitán Law era la persona más fuerte que conocían, así que que él estuviera en ese estado era motivo de preocupación para todos. Más concretamente, Ban se sentía un poquito culpable y le ofreció su mejor consejo a Law para tratar de compensarlo.

—Bebe agua, capitán. Es buena para la resaca.

Aquella tarde, Penguin y Shachi estaban comprobando el nivel de líquido de algunas piezas de maquinaria cuando Kujira entró en la sala de máquinas con aspecto de traer noticias. Los dos mecánicos levantaron inmediatamente la cabeza, agradecidos de tener una distracción de su trabajo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Shachi—.

—Law todavía sigue como lo dejamos —informó Kujira conteniendo la risa—.

—¿En el comedor? —preguntó Penguin asombrado—. ¿No se ha movido de ahí desde el mediodía?

—Ni un ápice —respondió Kujira—.

—¿No ha comido nada?

—Bepo le ha llevado un cuenco de sopa, pero me parece que ha tardado como cincuenta minutos en terminárselo.

—¡Está fatal! —exclamó Penguin riendo un poco—.

—Sí. Los médicos en el quirófano llevamos todo el día sin hacer absolutamente nada —añadió Kujira—. Le hemos preguntado si quiere tumbarse en la enfermería, pero se niega a moverse de donde está.

Los tres piratas intercambiaron miradas que estaban a medio camino entre la preocupación y la hilaridad.

—Ya nos podemos olvidar para siempre de que se vuelva a unir a una de nuestras fiestas —dijo Kujira sacudiendo pesadamente la cabeza—.

—¿Está enfadado? —preguntó Shachi—.

—No creo —respondió Kujira—. No me lo ha parecido.

—Ya me veo limpiando la cubierta del submarino durante un mes entero —gruñó Shachi—.

—Tú callate —replicó Kujira—, que gracias a él has ganado quinientos berris.


	10. Capítulo 17

Bepo estaba de mal humor. Vagaba por el pasillo central del submarino, recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo una y otra vez enfurruñado. No lo podía evitar: odiaba sumergirse con el submarino. Se asfixiaba de calor y el mono naranja se le pegaba al pelaje. Y ninguno de sus compañeros parecía sufrir tanto como él. Además, para terminar de enfadar a Bepo, todo el mundo estaba ocupado trabajando y él no tenía ninguna tarea asignada.

El buque acababa de abandonar la última isla y se había sumergido de madrugada, hacía ya algunas horas. Estaban ya bastante lejos de la costa. El oso se aburría mortalmente. Lo único que podía hacer era dar grandes zancadas por todo el pasillo mascando su propia irritación. Bepo se dejó caer sentado ruidosamente y apoyó la espalda sobre la pared metálica del submarino. Estaba tratando de tranquilizarse y pensar en algún pasatiempo para aquella mañana cuando el ruido de una puerta abriéndose llamó su atención.

Bepo se quedó pasmado.

Del interior de los dormitorios salió uno de los piratas que se ocupaban del submarino durante el turno de noche y que, a esas horas, debería estar durmiendo. Sujetaba por el hombro a una joven que se cubría el cuerpo desnudo con una sábana. Ambos parecían asustados y confundidos y comenzaron a gritarle a Bepo en cuanto lo vieron. Algunos piratas más salieron del dormitorio frotándose los ojos de sueño.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —dijo alguien desde dentro—.

Bepo comenzó a tartamudear mirando a la chica y al joven que la acompañaba.

—¿Q-q-quién es esta mujer? —balbuceó el oso—.

El pirata comenzó a gritar.

—¡DICE QUE VINO AL SUBMARINO CON BAN! ¡LE VOY A PEGAR UNA PALIZA A ESE CRÍO! ¡BAN LA INVITÓ AL SUBMARINO! ¡ESTAMOS EN ALTA MAR! ¡HAZ EL FAVOR DE IR CORRIENDO A BUSCAR A BAN! ¡LO VOY A MATAR!

Desde el fondo de la habitación se oyó un débil quejido:

—¿Pero qué hace aquí?

La joven comenzó también a gritar, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de los alaridos del pirata.

—¡He venido con un chico moreno que no sé dónde está! ¡Llevaba una cinta de deporte en el pelo! ¡SUÉLTAME, MASTODONTE! ¡Y PARA DE GRITARME! ¡ME VAS A DEJAR SORDA!

Bepo se levantó de un salto y echó a correr por el pasillo. Con toda seguridad, de no ser un oso, igualmente se hubiera puesto tan pálido como su blanco pelaje.

—¡V-v-voy a buscar a Ban y al capitán! —exclamó antes de desaparecer—.

Ban estaba riéndose despreocupadamente con Penguin y Shachi en la tercera sala de máquinas. La expresión se le ensombreció de inmediato con terror cuando vio entrar a Bepo como una centella. Acababa de darse cuenta de que se le había pasado algo por alto.

—¡Ban! —exclamó el oso, angustiado— ¡te la vas a cargar cuando se entere el capitán de lo que has hecho!

Ban se tapó la boca con las manos, horrorizado.

—¡Se me olvidó por completo! —chilló—. ¡Mierda! ¡No me di cuenta de que seguía allí por la mañana cuando me levanté! ¡Mierda, soy idiota! ¡El capitán me va a matar!

Penguin y Shachi se miraron extrañados.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntaron—.

Ban no contestó. No tenía tiempo. Echó a correr detrás de Bepo, que abandonó la sala en dirección a la habitación del capitán.

Los dos piratas entraron como una tromba en el despacho de Law. No le dijeron lo que ocurría.

—¡Es urgente, capitán! —lloriqueó Bepo—. ¡Tienes que venir!

—¡Ha sido culpa mía! —confesó un tembloroso Ban—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Ha sido sin querer!

Los tres piratas se apresuraron por el pasillo en dirección a los dormitorios. Law aminoró la marcha a medida que se fueron acercando al estridente grupo formado por unos once piratas y una mujer joven. El capitán comprendió sin necesidad de hacer ninguna pregunta lo que había ocurrido.

La mujer alzó un dedo señalando a Ban.

—¡Él es el chico que os decía!

—¡Ya lo sabemos!

—¡Pues dejadme en paz de una maldita vez! ¡Me quiero ir a mi casa ya!

Law hizo un esfuerzo para contener un suspiro y habló relajadamente.

—Vístete —le dijo a la joven—. Vas a tardar un rato en llegar a tu casa.

La joven palideció al interpretar las palabras de Law de la peor forma posible. Probablemente había creído que aquellos piratas iban a aprovecharse de ella o a raptarla para pedir un rescate. La siguiente frase de Ban, sin embargo, la tranquilizó.

—¿Vamos a dar media vuelta, capitán? —preguntó el joven moreno, consternado—.

—Exactamente. Y rápido —respondió Law—. Bepo, avisa a la sala de navegación. No tenemos todo el día.

Ban suspiró con angustia. Era el responsable de aquel desaguisado, y el deber lo obligaba a compensar a su capitán por todos los contratiempos. Dando un paso adelante, habló levantando la cabeza, dispuesto a ser tratado con dureza.

—Me disculpo por mi negligencia, capitán —dijo—. ¿Cuál va a ser mi castigo?

—Vuelve al trabajo y no me molestes—respondió Law sin mirarlo—. Y procura no cometer ningún otro error. Bepo vigilará a esta señorita hasta que toquemos tierra de nuevo. Pensaré algo para ti más tarde.

Ban tragó saliva, rezando porque su castigo fuese individual. Si el capitán les prohibía subir a más civiles al submarino, los amigos de Ban se iban a enfadar bastante con él.


	11. Capítulo 29

Ikkaku se había emocionado con el paisaje de aquella isla desde el momento en que los piratas Heart habían puesto un pie en ella.

—¡Qué grandiosos árboles se alzan sobre aquellas colinas! —decía sin cesar, mientras señalaba hacia todas partes—. Este valle tiene una forma perfecta. ¡Nunca he visto un valle tan magnífico! Mirad cómo serpentea el río y cómo brilla el agua. ¡Con qué serenidad fluye! ¡Es maravilloso! ¿Y os habéis fijado en los colores de los árboles? ¡Nunca había visto tantas tonalidades de verde! ¡Es como una especie de paleta cromática de la naturaleza! ¡Es fantástico! Más tarde quiero acercarme a ver los acantilados. He leído que los acantilados de esta isla lo dejan a uno sin respiración.

Los demás miembros de la tripulación se miraban entre sí poniendo los ojos en blanco y soltando alguna que otra risita. Habían salido a dar una vuelta de reconocimiento por la isla, para investigarla, y Ikkaku hablaba tanto que parecía que le habían dado cuerda.

—Nunca he visto nada como ésto —decía, fascinado, mirando a su alrededor—. ¡Este es el lugar más bello en el que he estado jamás!

Nadie aparte de él veía nada de especial o diferente en aquella isla; pero a Ikkaku se le agotaron rápidamente los sinónimos para la palabra "maravilloso".

—¡Ikkaku, estás hecho todo un poeta! —le dijeron burlonamente sus compañeros—.

Era ya media tarde cuando al capitán Law se le levantó un fuerte dolor de cabeza y decidió detener la exploración de la isla y del pueblecito que en ella había. La gran mayoría de los piratas regresó al submarino con él, aunque algunos decidieron ir a pasar el rato al pueblo. Bepo acompañó al capitán hasta su camarote y se quedó allí para vigilarlo. Mientras tanto, Kujira y Ban, que se habían pasado toda la noche anterior jugando a las cartas y ahora estaban agotados, cayeron dormidos sobre el sofá de la sala de estar. Ikkaku arrastró a Penguin y a Shachi por toda la isla sin darles siquiera la posibilidad de escabullirse.

—He leído que en esta isla crecen cientos de flores que no se ven en ninguna otra parte del mundo —exclamó el navegante—.

Los dos muchachos le dirigieron una mirada que estaba a medio camino entre el odio y la desesperación.

—Al capitán le interesará esa información, ¡vamos! —sentenció Ikkaku obligando a sus dos amigos a moverse con un empujón—. ¡No seáis quejicas!

Los tres hombres vagaron por los senderos del bosque durante al menos una hora sin encontrar el menor rastro de las mencionadas flores. Ikkaku estaba desencantado, pero no perdía la esperanza.

—¡Han de estar por alguna parte! —decía continuamente—. ¡Buscad bien!

Los dos mecánicos opinaban que tenían mejores cosas que hacer. Penguin enseguida dejó de prestar atención a la búsqueda de las flores, y comenzó a distraerse con cualquiera de las variopintas cosas que pasaban por su mente.

—¿Y si hubiese un dragón en el fondo del valle? —divagó con una sonrisa boba en la cara—. ¿Vosotros cómo lo derrotaríais?

—Te usaría a ti como cebo y huiría —espetó Shachi, malhumorado—.

El impaciente pelirrojo se había cansado ya de gruñir y había encontrado una forma diferente de lidiar con aquella situación indeseada.

—Te voy a ayudar a buscar esas dichosas flores —le dijo a Ikkaku—, porque ya me estás hartando y porque cuanto antes las encontremos, antes volveremos al submarino.

Sin embargo, los esfuerzos de Shachi, además de ser en vano, no duraron mucho. Al cabo de media hora seguían sin haber encontrado nada, Penguin caminaba ya arrastrando los pies y Shachi volvía a estar de los nervios. Los ánimos de Ikkaku comenzaban a desinflarse y se disculpó bajando la cabeza.

—Siento haberos hecho perder el tiempo, chicos —dijo, verdaderamente arrepentido—.

Shachi gruñó.

—Diez minutos más y damos vuelta —concedió el pelirrojo—.

Ikkaku sonrió y consultó su reloj, agradecido. Faltaba poco para que se pusiera el sol.

Los tres hombres se encaminaron hacia una suave aunque extensa elevación de terreno, cubierta de hierba mullida y salpicada de pequeñas plantas de color verde intenso.

—Una montaña sobre una montaña... —se quejó Shachi caminando detrás de Ikkaku—.

—Es como si la montaña tuviese un grano—rió Penguin—.

—¡Pero mirad qué vistas! —exclamó Ikkaku, que ya había llegado al punto más alto del monte—.

Al llegar al lado del navegante, los dos mecánicos se pararon y observaron la colina, que descendía como un enorme tobogán desde donde ellos estaban hasta morir justo frente al mar, donde comenzaba la playa.

Ikkaku cerró la boca por unos instantes y Shachi suspiró y se dejó caer sentado al suelo. Los otros dos lo imitaron enseguida y se recostaron sobre la hierba.

La noche comenzaba a caer y la temperatura, todavía alta, descendía levemente. Las olas del océano estallaban contra las rocas grises de los acantilados, provocando destellos de agua brillante. A lo lejos, la arena de la playa relucía al reflejar los primeros rayos de la luna. Una suave brisa comenzó a soplar. En la cima de aquella elevación de terreno, las hojas de un solitario roble murmuraban palabras que sonaban como una especie de conjuro; y las plantas de menta desprendían su aroma, casi imperceptible. De pronto, los tres marineros parecieron olvidar para qué estaban caminando, y se detuvieron a respirar aquella paz. Incluso Shachi parecía un poco menos enfadado.

Ikkaku sonrió ampliamente y, sentado con la mirada fija en el horizonte, comenzó a describir con detalle los colores de las nubes en el atardecer. Al cabo de unos minutos de interminable monólogo, Penguin puso los ojos en blanco y miró de reojo a su mejor amigo.

Shachi se había tumbado sobre su espalda, y reposaba la cabeza en el suelo con los ojos cerrados tras las gafas oscuras, claramente tratando de lograr que se le pasase el mal humor. La brisa le despeinaba los cabellos cobrizos, esparciéndolos sobre su nariz aguileña y sus mejillas hundidas, pero a él no parecía molestarle. Shachi se pasó la lengua por los delgados labios entreabiertos para humedecerlos y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Las manos, de fuertes dedos, normalmente crispados, yacían ahora laxas y entreabiertas sobre el vientre del pirata. Su pecho ascendía y descendía suavemente con cada respiración. Shachi se estaba quedando dormido.

Penguin sonrió y clavó la vista en el cielo. Un pájaro trinaba. Ikkaku hablaba como una cotorra a pesar de que nadie le estaba prestando atención. Penguin copió la postura de su mejor amigo y reposó también la cabeza sobre la hierba; y, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se dejó sumergir en la cálida brisa.

El joven moreno se despertó sobresaltado varias horas después. La noche había caído y el cielo se había oscurecido por completo. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor con dificultad. Ikkaku no estaba por ninguna parte pero Shachi seguía allí, tan dormido como antes. Penguin lo observó durante unos instantes, mientras se percataba de un extraño malestar en el estómago. Un malestar que no era dolor ni indigestión; sino una especie de tristeza, una nostalgia, una insatisfacción, o simplemente la sensación de que algo no iba bien del todo.

—Eh, Shachi —llamó el joven de gorro azul—. Shachi —susurró—. Nos hemos quedado dormidos.

El aludido abrió los ojos y tardó tan sólo unos segundos en ubicarse.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es? —balbuceó—.

—No tengo ni la menor idea. Ikkaku se ha largado.

Shachi parpadeó un par de veces y deslizó el puente de sus gafas hasta la punta de su nariz para mirar por encima de los cristales oscuros. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Penguin, que lo estaba mirando con una extraña expresión en la cara. Parecía preocupado.

—Bueno —dijo Shachi incorporándose y apoyándose sobre los codos—, ¿qué más da lo que haga Ikkaku? Habrá que acercarse a un bar a preguntar la hora, ¿no? —el pelirrojo esbozó una enorme sonrisa mirando a su amigo y movió las cejas de manera insinuante—. A ver si hay chicas con relojes.

Penguin no sonrió.

—Sólo piensas en eso —murmuró—.


End file.
